


Storm

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [5]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Airports, Claire is impatient, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Owen's going paperwork, Plane Grounded, Short, Silly, Snow Storms, Soulmates, Storm - Freeform, Storms, Zach is whiny, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "Due to the storm outside, all flights have been grounded until further notice. We apologize for the inconvenience. If you require assistance, please…"
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Day 5! On day 18! Which is day 3 for me. 8D
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Zach stared up at the departure board. His flight had been delayed. He bit his lip as he stared up at all the delayed flights. He bounced on one foot and then the other, trying to calm his nerves. It was ridiculous to feel so ancy about a few hours. So what if he got home a few hours later? It had already been 3 days since he'd seen his mate. Surely a few more hours wouldn't kill him. Except it felt like it was going to. But he knew in his head it wouldn't. He breathed out and pulled out his phone. His gaze settled on the background image of him and his mate, smiling into the camera. The image comforted him for a moment and he smiled.

"I got us a hotel room."

Zach glanced over at her as she walked up. "A hotel room?" He asked, confusion in his voice. They didn't need a hotel room. It was just a few hours. "Come on, Aunt Claire. We can sit in an airport for a few hours. We don't need a hotel room."

Claire shook her head and pointed at the board.

Zach followed her gaze and looked up at the flight board. Canceled. All flights were canceled. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp. "No…"

" _Attention."_ A voice rang out over the speakers. " _Due to the storm outside, all flights have been grounded until further notice. We apologize for the inconvenience. If you require assistance, please…"_

Zach tuned the voice out as he turned back to Claire. "We have to get home!" He insisted.

Claire shook her head. "We're not going anywhere tonight, Zach. The blizzard is too thick."

"But… can't Simon like… send his jet… or something?" He knew how absurd that sounded the moment he said it.

Claire smiled and shook her head. "Stop with the dramatics." She pulled out her phone and checked her messages. "Zara said everything on the island is fine. There's no reason to freak out."

Zach sighed and nodded his head. "I know, I know. It just… feels empty… being so far away."

She smiled sadly and reached for him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I know, sweetie. I know." She breathed out and hugged him against her. "The link between you two is new. And the strongest I've ever seen." She added dryly. "But eventually… it should lessen a bit. Or atleast… ease up and let you be apart."

Zach leaned into her touch and shook his head. "I never want to be away from him." He said softly.

Claire let out a laugh and pushed him away. "Yes. Very healthy."

Zach shrugged sheepishly and dropped his gaze to the floor. He wasn't being disrespectful on purpose. And he definitely wasn't at the funeral. He'd wanted to go the moment his mother called him in tears about her mother. Zach had been close with his grandmother. Of course he wanted to go to the funeral! It wasn't until after the funeral and all the teary goodbyes from the distant relatives that it struck him just how much he missed his mate.

"Come on." Claire bent down and pulled out the handle of her rolling suitcase. Then she turned sharply and started towards the doors. "I have an Uber waiting for us."

Zach watched her for a single second before he had his phone back out and was video calling his mate. Owen answered on the first ring and Zach actually felt his chest lighten. He breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Owen was sitting in his office, a very rare occurrence for the raptor alpha. He leaned back in his seat and pulled his phone into his lap. "You're supposed to be on a plane."

Zach wrinkled his nose and nodded. "They're all canceled." He said rather dramatically. "I'm stuck here."

Owen nodded his head slowly. "I thought so. Storm's pretty big over there."

"But… but…" He stuttered for a second and sighed. "I'm stuck here!" He repeated. "I just wanna go home."

Owen let out a laugh and nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. I want you here, too." He said softly.

"Zach! Hurry up! NOW!"

Zach flinched at her voice and ducked down. He sighed and shook his head as he stared at the screen. "I better go before she blows up." He said reluctantly. Because he really didn't want to hang up. He wasn't even sure he could physically do it.

Owen let out a laugh and nodded his head. "Play nice with your aunt, get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Zach breathed out and tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, sure. Unless the storm keeps on going and we get grounded again."

Owen shook his head. "If that happens, I'm stealing Simon's jet and coming to get you myself."

Zach smiled. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

He ended the call and shoved the phone in his pocket. He felt better. Just talking to his mate for a minute made everything seem right in the world.

_"Zachary Mitchell!"_

He hurried to catch up with her.


End file.
